Roman Goodwin
| english = }} Rudger is the leader of the Dark Signers as well as the Signer who originally possessed the Dragon Head birthmark. He says that they have been waiting for 5,000 years in order to carry out revenge against the Signers and expects for this fierce battle to be most "exceptional". He wears black robes accented with red stripes which corresponds to his Earthbound Immortal, as his dark mark represents the Spider. It was also revealed that he was the original Signer with the Head Mark of the Dragon before his death. He has the ability to possess ordinary people using spiders he controls; potentially using them as pseudo or "fake" dark signers who act as unwilling and unsuspecting pawns for him. The number of his "Dark Spiders" currently possesing a victim is indicated by the number of legs missing from his birthmark. When one of them loses a Shadow Duel, the spider controlling them dies, causing Rudger's birthmark to regrow its missing limb, which seems to cause him pain when one of the people he controls loses. Biography Rudger Goodwin, is the older brother of Rex Goodwin. Just like his brother, Rudger served as an assistant to Professor Fudo, while working in M.I.D.S. Professor Fudo was bent on canceling the Enerdy project due to the risks involved, but was rejected by New Domino City and Rudger was appointed head researcher of the project. Rudger is credited for being the one responsible for the Zero Reverse incident that devastated Satellite as the system overloaded, killing him and Yusei's parents. Rudger, however, was brought back as a Dark Signer by the first Earthbound Immortal released, Uru. After the Fortune Cup, Rudger possessed Dick Pitt and Trudge, in order to test the Signers: Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. When the Signers along with Mina, Leo and Trudge venture to Satellite and are meet-up with Martha, Rudger appears imposing a Duel. Jack wants to, but is stopped by Yusei as he tells him that it's too dangerous to duel here, especially if a geoglyph appears. Jack is instructed to take Martha and the kids somewhere safe, while Yusei, accompanied by Akiza, faces Rudger in a Shadow Duel another location. However, three of the children decide to watch the Duel. During the Duel unfolds, Yusei and Akiza notice two kids near the flames caused by the geoglyph and wonder how they got in when they are not signers. As Rudger activates prepares to Summons his "Earthbound Immortal", "Uru", Yusei and Akiza fear that once it's Summoned it could use the kids' souls as sacrifices. Luckily, Jack appears and uses his birthmark to stop the kids from being sacrificed. Yusei eventually manages to gain the upper hand in the Duel. As a final insult to Yusei, Rudger uses evil magic to flee and force Rally to take his place. Rally manages to destroy Uru, but doing so apparently costs him his life. Rudger, along with the other Dark Signers later appear before their rivals, the Signers to begin their final battle. For the mean while each of his comrades are currently waiting at each of the safety switches of the Old Enerdy System with the purpose of dueling against their correspondent Signer rival. As for Rudger, he awaits within the place where the system itself resides. After Demak's defeat at the hands of Luna and Leo, he kills Greiger in order to make him into a Dark Signer by hanging him over the Old Momentum. After Kiryu's defeat, Rudger's mark seems to be causing him anguish as it escalates up his arm. But he is confronted by Rex Goodwin and it is revealed both have cybernetic left arms. Meanwhile Yusei and the others make their way into the center of the Old Momentum where they confront Rudger. During the duel he reveals to him some unfortunate event that occurred between the Dark Signer and Professor Fudo. As shown in a flashback, Rudger was actually the Fifth Signer who hold the Head mark. However its unknown how did he come to lose his arm or why did he later become one of the Dark Signers instead. Yusei declares a final attack with Stardust Dragon and defeats a weakened Uru thanks to Zero Gardna. But before he dissolves away he quickly detonates his left arm, blowing up the bridge and sending Yusei falling into the depths of the Old Momentum. Deck Rudger plays a Spider Deck which focuses on changing the Battle Position of monsters on the Field and taking control of them, later on. He also has an alternate strategy of summoning "Earthbound Immortal Uru" through the Trap Card "Altar of the Bound God", which gains counters for every monster switched to Defense Position by the Field Spell "Spider Web Field". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters